narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka Senju
'Haruka Senju '(千手春香, Senju Haruka) is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a descendant of both the Senju and Uzumaki clans, and the daughter of the legendary Sannin Tsunade. Personality Haruka is a level-headed, pragmatic, calm, and somewhat enigmatic person. Oftentimes blunt, especially to teammates or patients, she can seem uncaring at first glance. However, though she often restrains her emotions and acts in a straightforward way, she doesn't mean to be cruelly blunt. She instead considers it a way to get her point across as simply as possibly, avoid unnecessary confusion, and not waste everyone's time and patience. She also does truly care about comrades and patients and would go very far to ensure their safety. If she is fond of or pities someone, she's more likely to let them off the hook for things or express a rare bit of brief verbal praise or endearment. From growing up with Tsunade, she's learned to be a no-nonsense, mediating force, and has grow to dislike petty desires and dramatized situations. She often expresses distaste in a person or situation with backhanded remarks or purposeful ignorance. She likes people that actually listen, and extremely appreciates cooperative patients. Despite all this, she is secretly a very competitive person, and usually expresses the most emotion during a fight or spar she feels is challenging. If a fight is not a challenge, or it isn't very interesting to her, she's most likely to try and get it over with as quickly and efficiently as possible. She feels dissatisfied if she easily wins a fight she thought would be hard, or easily wins a bet. In the rare moments she gets truly angry, she won't display a lot of outward emotion just as she would she would normally, but her menacing aura and cold behavior are hard to miss. Like Tsunade, eliciting her real anger is also likely to lead to threats of physical aggression. She generally doesn't like people disobeying her medical advice, and people pointing out how she disobeys her own advice, and greatly dislikes the idea of being useless. Her biggest fear is killing someone she is trying to save. Appearance Haruka is a short woman with an athletic, somewhat curvy build. She inherited her father's teal eye color and her mother's fair complexion. Her long straight blonde hair is cut into chin-length bangs that frame her face and usually worn in a low ponytail. After the timeskip she possesses the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. She usually wears a white sleeveless cropped top with a zipper in the front and buckles on the sides holding the front and back pieces together. Underneath this, she wears a sleeveless fishnet top. The oversized tan haori she wears has a simple black trim around the hems and the Konoha symbol printed on the back. The outfit is completed with tight black pants, a red sash tied around her waist, and strappy heeled sandals. On missions, she dons simple black gloves and wears a standard shuriken holster and medical-nin equipment bag. During the 4th Shinobi World War, she wears the standard Konoha uniform inclusive of a flak jacket, uniform shirt with the Uzumaki symbol and rolled-up sleeves, uniform pants and sandals, the Allied Shinobi Forces headband worn on her forehead, and the same black gloves. Abilities Being the daughter of a legendary Sannin and Hokage as well as a famous jōnin, as well as being trained by Tsunade and Shizune, Haruka has a lot of inherent potential and learned skill. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Medical Ninjutsu Taijutsu Other Skills Part I Search for Tsunade Sasuke Recovery Mission Land of Rice Fields Investigation Mission Konoha Plans Recapture Mission Yakumo Kurama Rescue Mission Sunagakure Support Mission Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friend's Paths Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Twelve Guardian Ninja Akatsuki Suppression Mission Three-Tail's Appearance Six-Tails Unleashed Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Chikara Paradise Life on a Boat Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Blank Period Epilogue In Other Media Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Video Games Gallery Trivia *Haruka means "spring fragrance" (春香). Senju (千手) means "a thousand hands". *According to the databook(s): **Her pastimes are sparring, looking through old official files and historical documents, and taking naps in the Hokage offices. **Her favorite food is pickled bamboo shoots, and favorite drink is peach-flavored sake. She dislikes tomatoes and watermelons. **She'd like to fight anyone of high skill. *She has a very high resistance to alcohol and spicy food. *She enjoys going on diplomatic trips and missions because they remind her of her previous lifestyle, traveling with Tsunade and Shizune. She even considers some of the easier trips vacations of sorts. *She hates doing paperwork almost as much as her mother. *Her heels add 5 cm to her height, making her 163.8 cm while wearing them. *She usually smells like a combination of earth and medical disinfectant. Reference *Haruka belongs to me, previously under the name Oniyuri-chan. Other materials belong to their respective owners. Infobox picture referenced from a Tsunade screeshot, base used for fullbody reference by rieule. Category:DRAFT